1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beacons and more particularly rotating beacons employed on various vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of rotating lights for various applications including warning and alert devices is known in the art. Interconnecting such rotating lights by mechanical drive means to synchronize a first rotating beacon with a second rotating beacon has also been demonstrated. See Gosswiller U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,735 and 4,240,062.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotating beacon system that includes two or more rotating beacons and a circuit that controls an angular speed of each of the two or more rotating beacons to achieve and maintain a pre-selected phase relationship between the two or more rotating beacons. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.